


Dream On

by erismalfoy



Series: The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death, End of the World, Fix-It, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erismalfoy/pseuds/erismalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, dies surrounded by his family and friends. </p>
<p>Or five ways people think Tony Stark will die, and the one way he does, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel, Disney, and whoever else owns the Avengers (Except the plot, original characters, and everything else that doesn't).

If anyone were to ask Pepper Potts how she saw Tony Stark dying, she would say in a blaze of arrogant, self-sacrificing glory.

It was for that reason exactly that their relationship had ended.

Pepper couldn’t handle the possibility that she might answer the phone and be informed that her boyfriend/boss/best friend was dead.

She had thought the invasion in New York was it, the final moments of Tony Stark, self proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, but then he had somehow survived.

They lasted four more months before she couldn’t handle the constant fear every time she turned on the TV to find news coverage of the Avengers fighting some new threat.

It had taken eight more months before their relationship had gone back to best friend/boss/babysitter, but by then they had both found happiness in another.

But for all of that, Pepper Potts (soon to be Hogan) was nothing but a realist and still saw Tony Stark dying in a blaze of arrogant, self-sacrificing glory.

….....

Steve Rogers had only had one best friend in his life, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, but Captain America had three. Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark, and Tony Stark.

Some might say that he had found comfort in Tony’s familiar face (so much like Howard’s but softer somehow) and his one-of-a-kind personality (every time someone said this Steve had to smile, they had obviously never met Bucky Barnes).

No one who truly knew Howard Stark could claim that his son was just like him. They were both billionaires (although Tony gleefully liked to remind anyone who brought it up that Tony had contributed more to the Stark fortune than any Stark before him), geniuses (Tony also liked to point out that he had a higher IQ), playboys (before they settled down), philanthropists (while what most of what Howard donated was Maria’s doing(or so Tony says) Tony had started several charities), but that wasn’t really made Steve have to pause sometimes to remind himself that Tony wasn’t Howard.

No, that was the fact that Steve had never met two more stubborn, reckless idiots anywhere. Both of them seemed to have no self-preservation. (Steve was still surprised that Howard hadn’t died in the war, or while building a bomb, or even teaching Tony how to build a circuit board.)

So if it wasn’t for how much Tony reminded him of Bucky too, Steve would have agreed with Pepper. That Tony would die in a blaze of arrogant, self-sacrificing glory.

But Tony did remind him of Bucky.

So Steve always thought that Tony would die while walking across the street (normal like Howard) to get some coffee and get hit by a bus or by his suit losing power while he was flying and falling to his death (like he thought Bucky had).

Steve never did get to know if he was right, because he died long before Tony Stark.

….....

There weren’t many who would trust a man who could turn into a seething, huge green monster whose favorite pastime was smashing anything it could see. There were fewer who would let them live in their home, work with them on a daily basis, and fight beside the aforementioned green monster.

Many people weren’t Tony Stark though, and for all the man’s genius, Bruce Banner still thought him an idiot for trusting the Hulk.

So that’s why Bruce always saw himself (the Hulk, but really wasn’t Tony always harping about us being one and the same?) murdering Tony when the anger became too much.

Like he said, for all Tony Stark was a genius, he was also incredibly stupid. But stupidity also wasn’t what caused Tony Stark to die.

…...

James Rhodes had once been able to claim to be Tony Stark’s best friend, maybe his only friend (Rhodey didn’t count Pepper for a long time simply because of her status as Tony’s employee).

That was before Afghanistan, War Machine, and the Avengers.

Now Rhodey couldn’t tell you the last time he had seen Tony (that wasn’t so odd, they were both busy with their careers), let alone when they had last talked.

He had known it would happen, known it as soon as he had broken into Tony’s workshop and had put on the War Machine suit. (He wouldn’t call it stealing because he knew that if Tony hadn’t wanted him to leave with it, he would have never been allowed access to the lab, let alone the suits.)

So while Rhodey couldn’t claim to be Tony Stark’s best friend (or friend) he did like to think that because he had once been considered a friend that he was allowed to worry.

So when the news announced (it hurt that even Pepper hadn’t called to tell him) that Pepper and Tony had broke up (Rhodey was sure Tony did something stupid), Rhodey was the first to admit he was worried.

The last time something had affected Tony like this (Obediah's betrayal) he had been a mess. In fact he had almost died.

So, because he considered himself Tony Stark’s oldest friend (even if they weren’t technically friends anymore) he knew better than most (even Pepper, after all Pepper hadn’t known Tony when he was a teenager) what Tony was like when he was heartbroken (namely a drunken, drugged, sleep-deprived, slutty mess).

Rhodey had watched the news coverage about Tony and Pepper’s break-up and had the horrifying thought that in a year they might be talking about how Tony Stark, genius billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was found dead of an overdose.

…...

Thor Odinson saw no fault in admitting that Tony Stark was not a member of the Avenger’s team that he was particularly knowledgeable about. (Thor rarely understood half the words that the Son of Stark spoke, so he did not often find himself seeking the billionaire out.)

The Man of Iron was more of a scholar than Thor was used to among his fellow warriors, but he was still his shield brother.

So when Thor had asked the All-Seeing JARVIS access to the Man of Iron’s inner sanctum, he had not thought it a problem. (Thor was out of pop-tarts and was unsure how to get more.)

That was until he had left the elevator and had witnessed his brother pushing a naked Stark into the mortal’s bedroom. Just as Loki passed the doorway he turned and winked at Thor (who had been frozen in shock, for Loki had not been seen for months after being released from his prison) and then followed Tony into the bedroom.

Thor stood in front of the elevator (silently wondering why the All-Seeing JARVIS hadn’t warned him or blocked him from entering) until he started hearing overly loud gasps and moans. (He assumed that Loki had cast a spell to amplify sounds of their joining, which would not be a first for his younger brother.)

As Thor left he knew nothing would be the same again (if only because he now knew what the Son of Stark looked like naked), but he silently hoped that his brother did not kill his mortal shield brother.

But he could not but think that his hope was foolish.

(Thor was only half way correct.)

….............

Bucky Barnes was not a man to fuck with.

The Nazi’s learned that particualr truth, just as the Soviets did (even with one arm and half dead, he was one badass motherfucker) before they managed to shot him with their own special brand of the Super Soldier Serum.

Phil Coulson was also not a man to fuck with, which was why SHIELD had sent him to capture the Winter Soldier.

Phil soon learned the same lesson as the Nazi’s, Soviet’s, and everyone the fuck else. But Bucky learned his own lesson as well. (That Phil Coulson always has backup and it’s usually in the form of the Black Widow or Hawkeye.)

Which lead him to now. (Well, it lead him to fifty years ago, but what really counted was the here and now.)

Bucky had met Tony Stark shortly after he had awaken in SHIELD custody.

Apparently, no one (Steve), had been told he was alive yet, and the Director (Bucky had an awful time not laughing when he noticed the one-eyed pirate was actually Sgt. Nick Fury) wanted to wait until he had a new arm (Fury didn’t want Steve to see the proof that Bucky had been the stuff of nightmares).

So they had brought in Tony Stark.

Bucky was no idiot, so even before seeing the Consultant (Bucky had overheard some of the nurses giggling about him when they found out Stark was coming) he had known that this engineering genius they wanted him to meet with was somehow related to Howard.

When he had actually seen the boy (Bucky might not have aged physically, but he hadn’t been stuck in the ice for as long as Steve, so mentally, Tony Stark was just a boy compared to him) Bucky couldn’t help but stare. 

It wasn’t probably for the reasons Stark were used to either. (Bucky had no problem admitting that Stark was attractive, but he also freely admitted that he wasn’t attracted to him.) No, he had to stare because Stark had his eyes. (He never said he wasn’t a sentimental fool.)

He had been broken from his impossible thoughts of how (again he was a sentimental fool) by Stark snorting and saying, “Capsicle has already been given the I Ain’t My Daddy speech, please don’t make me do it again. It’s painful.”

Bucky had laughed (silently wondering what Howard’s relationship with his son had been like) and that had been that.

Stark had enthusiastically started explaining his plans for his new arm, asking questions (what color? what metal? what weapons?), answering his own questions (blue, iron, and everything I can fucking fit), and mumbling random bits of information.

He saw Stark two more times before his arm was ready, and three more before he was allowed to leave (“I don’t trust you, but Captain Rogers has insisted (Bucky still hadn’t seen Steve by this point) that you be released. Stark has agreed to allow you to stay at the Avengers Tower.”).

The reunion with Steve had been awkward. But really that wasn’t anything new, Steve had always been awkward and even the Super Soldier Serum couldn’t help with that.

Stark had given him a floor in the tower and life continued.

He sometimes wanted to sit Stark down and demand answers about Howard. (Why did he get married? Did he love your mother? Was he happy? Did he ever talk about me? Did he tell you we were in love?) But he never did.

Stark seemed willing to talk about anything but his father. (And Obadiah Stane, Afghanistan, James Rhodes, his arc reactor, and himself.)

Bucky couldn’t fault him, Steve had hinted more than once that Howard had changed after the war.

Years past and with that he learned answers to some of his questions.

(The first time he heard the name of Howard’s wife, he thought it a coincidence, after all there were thousands of woman named Maria. The first time he saw her picture though, his heart stopped. The face staring back at him was shockingly familiar. His beautiful, darling cousin. He didn’t know where or how Howard met her, but it felt like the ultimate betrayal. ((He stopped wondering how Stark had eyes so much like his after that.)))

(Stark’s AI, JARVIS, had been the one to mention the home videos. At first he had declined the offer to watch, he had no need to watch what should have been his family being happy with his cousin. But loneliness overcame that, and Bucky soon found himself helplessly watching hours of Howard’s supposed-to-be perfect life.(( It was anything but.)))

(Tony soon noticed Bucky’s obsession with Howard and asked (he whined until Bucky answered) why he was watching the home videos. Bucky didn’t like lying so he answered honestly. Tony answered some things too. Apparently, Howard Stark never once mentioned Bucky Barnes, never loved anyone, and got married because it wasn’t good for the reputation of a man Howard’s age to still be single. ((Bucky knew most of what Stark said was bias, but he also knew that Stark wouldn’t have reached those conclusions without some evidence.)))

But that all happened years ago, when Stark was still a mortal, not a parent, and had no idea what kind of secrets Howard had.

No one knew.

Well, almost no one. We found out later that three other people did. Maria Barnes, Edwin Jarvis, and Obadiah Stane.

Sometimes secrets are best left unknown, but this one, this one is going to save the world, and also be the cause of Tony Stark dying, sort of.

Thor had been right too in a way, Loki would cause the death of Tony Stark, but he was also giving him a chance at living his life again, so Bucky didn’t think it counted.

Bucky Barnes knew how Tony Stark was going to die though.

(He also knew how he was going to die, but unlike Tony he wasn’t going to be reborn.)

…......

Tony Stark was going to die surrounded by his family and friends.

His children were not there, they had already said their goodbyes and had left for a safe location, where they would not forget, where they could still continue to live even after time was turned inside out. (Hela had promised to protect them, and Tony had to trust his sort-of stepdaughter to keep her word.)

Loki, his husband of almost fifty years, stood by his side, waiting for the precise moment to do the spell. (They had said their goodbyes earlier, but they weren’t necessary. Even if the spell didn’t work they would see each other in the afterlife.)

Bucky, stood by his other side, ready to die so his son could live again. (Tony was almost dying to confront his dad (Howard, not Bucky, he felt weird calling someone who looked younger than him dad) about lying, but that had to wait, first the spell had to work.)

Odin All-Father, stood next to Loki, willing to give his immortal life so that his son and his husband could be reborn with their memories intact. (Tony was pretty sure this was a way to say sorry for all the shit he put Loki through but he was also sure that Odin was tired of living (he was like a million years old) and didn’t care either way if the spell worked.)

Frigga and Thor (Jane had died three years earlier of cancer, or she would be their as well) waited with tears in their eyes. If Odin and Bucky were not enough, Frigga and Thor would soon join them. (Loki had assured everyone that he was confident that Bucky and Odin were enough to power the spell, but Tony wasn’t sure if that was wishful thinking because he didn’t want to kill his mother and brother or if he truly believed it. Even after all these years he was still cursing the fact that he was married to the God of Lies. Why couldn't he had been the God of Sex (not that he wasn’t, but you know official title and all that), or the God of Truth (Tony honestly doesn’t think they would have lasted, because he’s also pretty sure he would have gotten bored), or even the God of Sexiness (again he is, but isn’t).)

The spell had to work. (Tony couldn’t think of the alternative.)

It was their last hope. (He was also hoping he had the chance to right some wrongs, and maybe save his dad. But he didn’t mention this (he was sure Loki knew anyways) because it seemed selfish. (He was dying for the universe though, so well he thought he was allowed to be selfish.))

The realms were disappearing, vanishing from even the All-Father’s gaze, and no one knew how.

Earth was still standing, but Tony didn’t know for how much longer and if it didn’t vanish mysteriously like the others, then the wars being waged on it would wipe out the people anyways. (There were only millions left alive as it was. The wars hadn’t been the complete cause, but the bombs sure didn’t help the atmosphere from becoming toxic either.)

So they had this one chance, to save the universe(s).

No pressure or anything.

“Right let’s do this thing.”

Loki nods and Tony closes his eyes. He doesn’t need to see this part.

There’s a thud to his left, and without seeing he knows Bucky’s dead. (Howard, Steve, Maria, Natasha, Clint, Phil, Jane, Darcy, Happy, Fury, Bruce, Pepper and Peter are already waiting for him, so he’s in good company.)

A gasp and then another thud. Odin All-Father was dead then.

There’s a strange static clinging in the air. Tony knows it’s magic. Has felt it countless times when Loki does a high power spell, but this feels different. It’s heavier.

There’s another thud and Tony winces. Well, apparently Loki was just bull-shitting. He knows it’s probably Thor considering he and Loki share blood and not just a familial bond like Frigga and Loki. (And Loki is a momma’s boy if there ever was one.)

Whispered words are exchanged letting Tony know he had been right and Frigga was the only one left. Another thud of her body hitting the floor seconds later tell him that it is only him and Loki left.

Tony sighs when Loki joins him on the bed. His husband’s muscles are tense (Tony knows it’s the strain from containing the magic, waiting to use it for the spell).

Loki cradle’s his head, kisses his forehead, whispers, “I will always love you, but you must sleep now.”

And then Tony sleeps into the darkness.

….....

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, dies surrounded by his family and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The is just a short prologue to the rest of the series. I didn't want to just jump into Tony waking up with all of his memories but the reader not having any idea what he's talking about (such as Loki as his husband, him having kids, Bucky being his father, etc.) 
> 
> Most, if not all of the story(ies) will be in Tony's POV but Loki will also have his memories. Their children (including Hela) will also have their memories and be alive. (I decided that if someone is in the realm of the dead then the turning of time doesn't affect them). No one else will have any memories. Tony and Loki (and their children after they're introduced into the story) will eventually tell a select few. (And I mean few, like less than ten.) 
> 
> I'm also looking for a beta, so if you willing please let me know.


End file.
